


Futbolín

by shookx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, está historia no vale nada, lean bajo su propio riesgo, se me da mal escribir, verkwan pero las otras parejitas también salen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 08:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shookx/pseuds/shookx
Summary: Están enamorados el uno del otro pero no lo ven.SeungKwan cree que el menor solo coquetea con él para burlarse.Hansol cree que el de mejillas abultadas no está interesado en él, y que nunca lo estará.





	1. let's play

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este shipp y estoy demasiado nerviosa.  
> En serio, no toméis esto como algo serio, se me ocurrió la idea y solo quería hacerla. Ni siquiera intentó que sea lo mejor que leeréis nunca.  
> Realmente roza lo absurdo, pero igualmente espero que os guste o algo.  
> Bye!

Se encontraban en el bar del pueblo. En el único bar del pueblo. Un pequeño local al lado de la playa, con unas vistas increíbles al mar, pero bastante desmejorado por el paso de los años.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas, la que llevaban años asignado como suya. Cada uno tomando una bebida diferente, con las miradas puestas en cualquier sitio sin importancia del lugar. Aburridos, algunos con los ojos medio cerrados intentando no quedarse dormidos y luchando con el sofocante calor del verano. Chan estaba apunto de quejarse por el aburrimiento y para que todos levantasen la cabeza de encima de la mesa, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

“¿Partida al futbolín?” como si hubiera saltado una alarma, todos levantaron el culo de la silla como si tuvieran un resorte en el trasero.

“Si es que mi bebé es el salvador de este grupo.”

“Que no soy un bebé, tengo 19.” JeongHan se acercó al lado de Chan para pasar uno de sus brazos por los hombros del menor y acercarlo para abrazarle.

“Hasta que no cumplas los 30, seguirás siendo un bebé para mí.” todo el grupo de amigos se río. Habían vivido esta conversación miles de veces y nunca dejaba de ser divertido como el menor se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero, como luego JeongHan le daba un beso en la mejilla y que por último el de pelo rosado se limpiara corriendo el cachete.

“Vaya espectáculo montáis siempre, ¿vamos a jugar o no?”

“Que mal carácter tienes a veces, pequeñín.” antes de que JiHoon pudiera procesar el mote con el que MinGyu acababa de nombrarlo, el más alto ya estaba corriendo en dirección al futbolín.

“Si tuviera mi guitarra, estarías muerto Kim MinGyu.”

( . . . )

“2 contra 2, SoonYoung y SeoKmin contra Chan y JiHoon. El reportero Kim MinGyu siguiendo el partido desde cerca, esto va a estar reñido.” todos se lo quedaron mirando sorprendidos, la mayoría con una ceja alzada “Ya me callo, ya me callo panda de aburridos.” fue a sentarse a lado de SeungKwan, quien miraba atento como los muñecos golpeaban con fuerza la pelota.

“No tenéis ni idea de jugar, os daría una paliza a todos con los ojos vendados.” JeongHan se reía viendo como no daban a la pelota una y otra vez, o como se marcaban en su propia portería. No era por ser un exagerado, y ni mucho menos un creído, pero tenía un talento innato para este juego. 

Bueno para este juego y para todos.

“¿Porque te crees que no jugamos contra ti? Eso se lo dejamos a SeungKwan.” hablo Dino concentrado, seguía con los ojos la pelota sin perder la ni un segundo de vista.

“Se le va a subir el ego a la cabeza.” susurró SoonYoung.

“¡Y ganamos! ¡No somos unos inútiles!” gritó SeoKmin. Los dos se abrazaron y saltaron un par de veces más, mientras repetían que no eran unos inútiles.

“Eso se creen ellos.” susurró está vez JiHoon.

“Nos toca Boo, vamos a ganar.” MinGyu y SeungKwan se levantaron de las sillas para cambiar posiciones con Chan y JiHoon.

Lanzaron la primera pelota al campo, Boo seguía muy atentamente los movimientos de la pelota, esperando los momentos idóneos para golpear con fuerza. Siguiendo con su táctica marco 3 goles, mientras MinGyu defendía la portería.

Escucharon como la puerta del local se abría, pero aún así, ninguno de los cuatro jugadores que tenían las manos en el futbolín perdió la concentración, ni levanto la vista en ningún momento. Hasta que la pelota no entro en una de las porterías, -en la del equipo “no somos unos inútiles” para ser más exactos- nadie dejo el juego.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para observar quién había entrado al bar, se puso nervioso.

No era porque Vernon, el chico que le gustaba desde hacía más de un año, estaba sentado en una de las mesas con sus amigos mirando hacía su dirección. No era porque sus ojos se habían encontrado y se estaban mirando fijamente durante lo que parecía una eternidad aun que solo fueran unos escasos segundos. Y mucho menos era porque acababa de guiñarle un ojo.

Necesitaba sentarse.

“¿Kwannie? ¿Estás bien?” notó como una mano se movía delante de su rostro.

“¿Eh? Ah si, perdón, perdón. Estaba pensando en mis cosas y se me ha ido la cabeza.”

JeongHan lo miraba atentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Lo había notado. Había visto como miraba a Vernon. Pero como no hacerlo, disimulaba fatal. Y bueno, todos sus amigos sabían el “enamoramiento” que tenía por el menor, no eran tontos.

“¿Tus cosas en verdad no serán un tal Vernon?” empezó MinGyu.

“Un muchacho americano.” continuó JiHoon.

“Que si te fijas bien es clavado a DiCaprio.” les siguió SeoKmin.

“Ese que viene hacía aquí con los demás.” dijo Chan.

¿Espera qué? No estaba preparado para eso.

MinGyu se adelanto a todo el grupo para saludar primero a WonWoo con un abrazo. Llevaban siendo pareja des de hacía unos pocos meses, cuando los dos se dejaron de tonterías y se confesaron mutuamente que se gustaban. Y es que vaya meses más insoportables, sus únicas interacciones eran cuando los dos tonteaban, pero ninguno daba el paso por miedo. Hasta que MinGyu le pido una cita, desde entonces empezaron a salir.

JeongHan también camino en dirección a su novio, Joshua, para saludarlo con un pequeño beso en los labios. Ellos llevaban ya dos años de relación. Se gustaban mutuamente, y un día de fiesta se encontraron y se liaron en los baños. A partir de ese momento solo estuvieron compartiendo besos, pero sin ser oficialmente pareja. Hasta que unas semanas más tarde, cuando todo el mundo ya se pensaba que estaban juntos, el menor le pidió que fuera su novio, desde entonces siguen juntos y enamorados.

Los que no sabían que tipo de relación tenían eran JiHoon y SeungCheol. Según lo que SeungKan sabía, era que se habían estado liando en casi todas las fiestas donde se encontraban, también en el horario de la cafetería en la universidad, e incluso quedaban ahora en verano a solas para ir a cenar, al cine, y una larga lista más. Pero seguían sin ser pareja, solo ellos lo entendían. Simplemente se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

Luego de las parejitas se fueron saludando todos.

Menos SeungKwan y Vernon.

Se habían quedado mirando. Boo estaba nervioso, demasiado. Le sudaban las palmas de las manos, no podía mirarlo y solo miraba hacía el suelo, su pulso estaba acelerado y tenía la sensación de como hablara en voz alta no le saldría ningún sonido de la boca. Odiaba tener este tipo de reacción, pero era algo involuntario, su cuerpo reaccionaba así ante el menor.

Vernon se acercó un poco más al de mejillas abultadas y le plantó un beso en el cachete, para rápidamente preguntarle, “¿Cómo estás?”.

¿Sería muy brusco por parte de SeungKan decir que estaba a punto de desmayarse? Él creía que si.

“Bien, genial, estoy bien.” Boo quería adjudicarse un premio por no haber tartamudeado, “¿Tu como estás?”.

“Genial ahora que te he visto.”

¿Podía este doble de Leonardo Dicaprio dejar de jugar con sus sentimientos?

Lo que SeungKwan no sabía, y tampoco parecía darse cuenta es que Vernon no estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, no quería burlarse de él.

Ni mucho menos.

El menor llevaba más de un año “enamorado” de SeungKwan. Des de que lo vio actuar en esa obra de teatro. Se suponía que solo iría a ver a JunHui actuar para darle su apoyo al mayor. Lo que no se esperaba es que tuviera un flechazo con uno de los actores principales de la obra de pelo rubio, mejillas abultadas, una voz increíblemente dulce y sinceramente con un culo espectacular.

Lo que el menor no sabía, es que por el coqueteo extraño que se traía con el rubio, SeungKwan pensaba que este se burlaba de él. Aunque al mayor también le gustará Vernon, se veía con cero posibilidades ante él. Tenía una baja autoestima, -por no decir nula- el solo hecho de imaginar que alguien quisiera estar con él, ser su pareja, era completamente imposible. Así que en su cabeza, el coqueteo que se traía el menor no era nada más que una broma, y no contemplaba que fuese algo mutuo entre los dos aun que los elefantes que bailaban en su estomago, -más comúnmente conocidas como mariposas en el estomago- le hicieran sentir lo contrario.

“¿Queréis jugar a un partido o nos vamos a quedar aquí si hacer nada?”, todo se giraron mirando sorprendidos a MingHao, “¿Qué pasa? Estabais todos quietos sin hacer nada y me estaba asustando.”

“HaoHao tiene razón. Hagamos un campeonato, nuestro grupo contra el vuestro. ¿Os apuntáis?” preguntó Jun.

“Kwannie y yo contra dos de vosotros, elegid bien porque os vamos a machacar.” habló JeongHan pasando un brazo por los hombros de SeungKwan.

“En ese caso jugaremos Hansolie y yo, nadie nos gana nunca.”

“Eso se arregla fácil, SeungCheol.”

Los otros empezaron a traer sillas para sentarse alrededor del juego para ver el “partido”, mientras los otros cuatro se ponían a cada lado del campo decidiendo en que posición jugar. Esto parecía más serio de lo que realmente era, pero ninguno iba a dejar su brazo torcer. Ni JeongHan ni SeungCheol se iban a dejar ganar, mientras que SeungKwan lo único que quería es que esto acabase lo más rápido posible.

“¿Preparados? Que empiece el juego.”


	2. It was easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues aquí está la parte final, eran solo dos mini capítulos.  
> Me disculpo por las faltas ya que el Español no es mi primera lengua.  
> Igualmente espero que os haya gustado, aun que sea una chorrada de historia.  
> Bye bye.

SeungKwan nunca admitiría que estaba fallando el juego adrede, porque sinceramente no quería morir en manos de JeongHan. Tenía unas ganas increíbles de acabar el maldito “partido” e irse a casa, pensaba que si indirectamente ayudaba al otro equipo a ganar, esto terminaría antes. Podía a ver intentando no jugar, pero siendo honestos, sus amigos no le habrían dejado. Se maldecía internamente por saber manejar tan bien estos muñecos.

“Pausa, un momento.” pidió JeongHan justo después de haber conseguido meter su primer gol “SeungKwan-ah, ¿estás bien?, ¿quieres cambiar posiciones?”, el menor levantó la mirada del juego para fijarla en su amigo “Es que no das ni una.”

“Perdón, hyung.” estaba seguro de que sus mejillas estaban rosadas, al igual que las puntas de sus orejas “Es que no puedo concentrarme, ya sabes.”, y si, el mayor sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

“Un minuto y volvemos.” JeongHan cogió una de las manos de SeungKwan y lo aparto de los demás “Es solo un partido, ¿vale?”, el de mejillas abultadas asintió “Puedo entender porque te pones así ante él, pero necesitas relajarte de alguna manera, somos todos amigos y no puedes querer irte cuando antes solo porque te gusta, estés enamorado de él o lo que sea. En serio Kwannie, estamos aquí para pasarlo bien. Ahora ve a sentarte, que juegue Gyu conmigo.”

“En serio lo siento, Han. Pero gracias.” SeungKwan lo abrazó, y juntos se acercaron otra vez al grupo. El menor camino donde estaba el más alto y lo levantó de su silla para después sentarse él.

“¿Eeh?” fue lo único que digo MinGyu.

“Hay cambio de jugadores, no me encuentro muy bien. Mi relevó es el señor Kim MinGyu.”

“¿Lo soy?”

“Lo eres” JeongHan fue al lado del más alto y lo acercó al juego.

( . . . )

¿Estaba más relajado? Pues no mucho. Las palabras de JeongHan le habían ayudado a ver otra perspectiva de la situación, pero la manera como se estaba sintiendo ahora mismo no iba a cambiar de un momento a otro. Aún tenía lo nervios encima, pero a la vez también disfrutaba las bromas que sus amigos hacían y ahora ya no quería volver inmediatamente a casa. 

Por culpa de los sentimientos hacía una persona no iba cambiar sus planes.

Para sorpresa de todo MinGyu jugo bastante bien y su equipo gano. Un JeongHan feliz se marcó un gran baile de la victoria delante de SeungCheol acompañado de el más alto que parecía un enrome perrito saltando de la emoción.

“Boo.” 

“Eh, has jugado muy bien.” SeungKwan estaba orgulloso de haber formulado esa frase sin tartamudear.

“Gracias. ¿tú...tú estas bien?” el mayor le miro con cara de no entender nada “Ya sabes, antes has dicho que no te encontrabas bien y bueno me he preocupado.” volvió a notar como el calor subía por sus mejillas hasta las puntas de las orejas, notando calor en los sitios ahora nombrados.

“¿En serio?”, el menor asintió y él sintió como si el corazón le hubiese dado un vuelco “Oh Vernon, estoy bien. Es solo que...¿podemos ir un momento fuera?”, Vernon asintió otra vez, aun que ahora sin entender nada.

El de mejillas abultadas no comprendía de donde venía la seguridad de hacer lo que ahora pasaba a toda velocidad por su mente. Seguía nervioso, pero se veía capaz de confesarse, de contar al menor sus sentimientos hacía él y no iba a desaprovechar la ocasión.

Caminaron a través del local hasta la puerta principal. Vernon salió primero, sentándose en el largo columpió que había junto al bar, con las vistas al mar. Boo le siguió, dejándose caer en el columpió al lado del chico. Suspiró y se incorporo un poco en el asiento para poder mirar mejor al otro muchacho.

“Vernon, yo...bueno primero quiero que sepas que estoy bien, que antes no he jugado porque me dolía la tripa, los nervios no me sientan bien y bueno suelen provocar que me duela bastante el estómago, pero eso no es lo importante. Quiero que me escuches, que por favor dejes que suelte esto del tirón porque si no no me veré capaz de hacerlo.”, el menor solo asintió “Bien, a ver por donde empiezo. Hace más de un año te vi por primera vez cuando ibas con JunHui al teatro, a uno de los ensayos, y bueno me pareciste adorable. Para ser te sincero me sorprendieron tus rasgos, no de una forma mala sino que me gustaron, te me hacías especial. Hablábamos algunas veces y resultabas ser un chico tan bueno, amable, honesto e inteligente. Y solo quiero que sepas que me gustas, no puedo decirte si estoy enamorado porque no lo se, simplemente cuando te veo me pongo nervioso, no se como actuar. Hace un rato con el futbolín me dolía la tripa y estoy convencido de que los nervios eran por ti, bueno no estoy convencido, lo se.” 

Vernon no reaccionaba, estaba con la mirada baja, procesando cada una de las cosas que Boo le había soltado de sopetón. Y el mayor estaba asustado, estaba seguro de que había espantado al chico con su discurso. Ahora se arrepentía de todo lo dicho.

“Lo siento si no querías escuchar esto, me estaba consumiendo y tenía que soltarlo. Vernon-ah, quiero seguir siendo tu am-”, sus palabras fueron cortadas por el roce de unos labios con los suyos.

“Boo, llevas gustándome desde hace meses, incluso más de un año seguramente.” los ojos de SeungKwan se abrieron totalmente “¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?, llevó intentado demostrarlo des de hace tiempo. Pero visto lo visto, creo que no se me da nada bien.”

El mayor río, oyendo interiormente las mil y una veces en las que sus amigos le habían dicho que el menor ligaba con él descaradamente. Iba a escuchar muchos “te lo dije” durante unos cuántos meses.

“No es eso...bueno un poco si.” los dos rieron. Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que sus manos estaban entrelazadas “Pero me parecía imposible pensar que estuvieras, ya sabes ligando conmigo.”

“Pues no lo entiendo, pero me alegra que me hayas dicho todo eso. Porque ahora me gustaría que algún día quedásemos los dos juntos para bueno, tener una cita y así mostrarte realmente lo mucho que me gustas.” 

Boo había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas. Una mano viajo hasta uno de sus moflete, haciendo que levantara la vista y se encontrara con la mirada de Vernon. La otra mano del chico se puso en la otra mejilla y poco a poco se fue acercando más al rostro del mayor.

“¿Puedo?”, le preguntó en un susurró el menor.

Él solo asintió.

Cerro los ojos.

Noto el suave roce de los labios del chico, que luego le besaron. Se separaron cuando notaron la falta de aire, con los labios levemente hinchados pero con una enorme sonrisa cruzando sus rostros.

“¡Os lo dije!”, los dos chicos se asustaron cuando MinGyu salió a fuera gritando seguido por los otros amigos. Los dos a la vez pusieron una mano en sus acelerados corazones. “Me debéis todos dinero.”

“No puede ser.”

“Lo siento Hansol-ah, pero se veía venir y no íbamos a desaprovechar la oportunidad.” soltó Joshua, quién tenía un brazo rodeando la cintura de JeongHan.

“No me esperaba esto de ti, Shua.”, el nombrado solo subió los hombros.

“Bueno ahora que la parejita ya esta feliz y casada...¿Otra al futbolín?”, SeokMin habló.

“¿Le das tú?” 

“Te cedo los honores, JiHoon.” digo WonWoo.

“¡Au!”, él de la nariz afilada se sobo el cogote después del golpe “Qué solo era un comentario.”

“No era una mala idea después de todo, ¿vamos a jugar?”, todos dijeron que si después de que Joshua hablara.

"¡Os odio a todos!", gritó un SeokMin mientras los brazos de Hoshi le rodeaban desde atrás "¡Nadie me respeta, nadie me quiere!"

"Yo si lo hago", SoonYoung posó un beso en la mejilla del menor "Venga, deja de quejarte y vamos a jugar."


End file.
